Anitvalentines day
by CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain
Summary: not any book efficiant honestly. a huge sleepover for the hogwarts single girls. truth and dare, makeovers more. hgdm rw.pansy HpLl gwbz nevillehannah justinsusan rodgerlavender seamuspavati deanpadma theadorecho fredoc georgeoc zacsmithmillicent leedaphn
1. Chapter 1

Anti-valentines day

Hermione stood there in her pyjamas, big tub of ice-cream in one hand and a box set of Orlando Blooms movies in the other. She smiled as she placed the items on the coffee table in the specially made room of requirement. Ginny was sorting out the last of the hammocks before the girls arrived.

Hermione and Ginny had been busy planning a Valentines Day sleepover but 3 days before Valentines Day, Ginny caught her boyfriend kissing someone else in the astronomy tower. So therefore they planned to change it so that only single girls were allowed in to make themselves feel better. There was a freezer now full of chocolate ice-cream (low fat of course) and an oven full of pizza that wouldn't cool down. On the table was a display of different movies as well as a Flat screen plasma HDTV with a specially modified DVD player that made it work even though it was a muggle invention.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione squeaked excitedly.(yes Hermione granger did squeak with excitement)

"I know! All our planning has come together." Ginny replied happily

"How did you manage to persuade Dumbledore to let us do this?"

"Erm…" Ginny paused, Hermione Glared at her

"You DID ask didn't you?"

"Yes I did!"

"Good then what's the problem?"

"Well, he said it must be to promote house unity so I had to invite some slytherins too."

"What?!"

"It was the only way!"

"So who's coming now?"

"Well there is Luna, Pavati, Padma, Lavender and Cho. Then Hannah, Susan, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Betty freeman and Alice Blue."

"So much for a small select gathering!"

"I'm sorry; well it needed more than just 7 of us anyway. We only had people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Don't worry its ok. But we need more food now I think."

"Ok should we go to the Kitchens?"

"Ginny it's 8:30 pm and we're in our pyjamas!"

"So what? Come on it can be a sort of challenge. Like a pre-truth and dare, dare."

"We're not playing truth and dare."

"We'll leave that to votes. Come on"

"Ginny!" Hermione complained pointing at Ginny's attire and her own.

Hermione was wearing a short sleeved pink tank top and a pair of checked pyjama bottoms, both of which were very flattering and Ginny was wearing a matching pair of Blue summer pyjamas. (Shorts and a t-shirt with a rabbit on it. Random, I know)

"And?! Let's just go!" said Ginny making a run for the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her but she was gone. Sighing Hermione followed her half-reluctantly half-entertained.

The whole school, except some girls getting ready for a sleepover to end all sleepovers, had just finished Dinner and were all leaving the great hall. Occasionally someone caught of glimse of a couple of girls running around. But it was only briefly and when they looked back they were gone.

It was half an hour later and Ginny and Hermione were back in the room of requirement, laughing their hearts out. They had seen the confused faces of Harry and Ron as they had bumped into them, the girls arms filled to the brim with different drinks and chocolate. Ron turned bright red and Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable. Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny before handing over a couple of bottles of butterbeer saying "you saw nothing" in a distinct 'tell-anyone-and-you-will-die' tone before she and Ginny legged it in the direction of the RoR.

Just then there was a knock on the door which made the girls stop rolling about with laughter and answer the door.

"Come on guys! We need to come in! We're in our pyjamas and Snapes on patrol tonight! Hurry up!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Should I continue or just give up? **

**This story takes place in 5****th**** year but isn't …any book compatible I suppose, who cares really though?**

**Any ideas just say, and please, be nice! Grammar of spelling check, only if you're really annoyed.**

**Finally, click that little purple blue button at the bottom and tell me what you think and check out my other stories and my favourites for awesome fan fictions**

**Keep imagining and have fun**

**Becky XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

**Authors note!! (A long one that's not ridiculously important, skip at will and yeah there is a chapter here too!!)**

**An1: I am not JKR, **

**An2: I have never been JKR**

**An3: I never however hard I try will be or will be as good a writer as JKR**

**An4: yeah I know it's really Out of character.**

**An5 Orlando bloom was not famous in the time it was set. **

**An6: HDTV's were not invented they wouldn't work in Hogwarts.**

**An7: Hermione probably wouldn't care about low fat ice cream**

**An8: Ginny probably would**

**An9: Harry and Ron would never listen Hermione.**

**An10: nor would she ever threaten them**

**An11: slytherins would never go to a Gryffindor sleepover**

**An12: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**And lastly An13: IT'S JUST A STORY IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD IF IT DOESN'T FIT IN!! AND ALSO THERE ARE MANY DIFFERENT STORIES WITH WORSE PLOTS ON THIS SITE SO CHILL!!**

**Oh and one more thing. Start sending me your truth and dare questions and ideas or anything else if you so wish.**

**Have fun xx**

_Disclaimer: I own 2 things (Alice and Betty) and the plot, which is all I own._

_(Not in the entire world but you know what I mean)_

Chapter 2- ghosts and boys.

The slytherin common room was surprisingly full of noise for a Friday afternoon. It may have been because someone had caught a first year Ravenclaw, tied them up, dressed them as a woman and let them loose, it could be because some of them were barfing after coming across the bloody baron and the grey lady attempting to make 'ghost babies', or it could be that three fifth year Slytherin girls were getting ready for an ultimately awesome sleepover.

"I can't believe were doing this!" squealed Daphne Greengrass

"I agree, I mean last year, I wouldn't have dreamed of it. A sleepover with the Gryffindors?" asked Millicent Bulstrode as the girls grabbed there bags put on the shoes and left there dorm for the night.

"I know, there was like no chance in hell that we would have agreed." Said Pansy again shacking her head though a playful smile was on her lips.

"Daphne would have agreed." Stated Millicent as Daphne flushed.

"Why?" Pansy enquired as they walked out of the entrance hole to the dungeons.

"She fancies a gryffindork!"

"I do not!" Daphne cried a little too quickly.

"OOOOOOHHHH who!" shrieked pansy amused deeply

"No one!"

"His name begins with L…" Millicent said now deep in thought.

"It does not because he is no one!" Daphne said forcefully

"Luke…"

"No one you hear me!" she yelled though she was ignored once more.

"No, Lewis… Lewis James?"

"Lewis James? Never heard of him" said pansy, Daphne had given up denying mainly because they would ignore her whenever she did.

"He's quite cute admittedly."

"His names not Lewis."

"So you fancy him then?"

Daphne mumbled something inaudibly quietly.

"What?"

"Can you please just drop it?" Daphne pleaded and sensing that she was really uncomfortable and rather embarrassed the other girls let the subject drop before they noticed a pair of boys following them.

"Blaise, Draco, how may we help you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sleepover."

"Oh I love sleepovers! Can I come?"

"Sure Blaise, it's in the invisible room, along the 8th corridor or the left of the right hand side." Daphne said, before she rolled her eyes and the other girl giggled loudly before they continued on their way until they were interrupted again.

"what sleepover?"

"anti-valentines day sleepover."

"what the one that those gryffindork were organising?" demanded Blaise

"yeah the one those Gryffindors were organising."

"why in the name of Merlin would you want to go to that?!"

"Why wouldn't we? Its fun and it's free. Those Gryffs are really nice."

Draco and Blaise exchanged exasperated looks as the 3 girls rolled there eyes and continue on walk luckily managing to ditch them on the way there. After all they didn't want 2 sneaky boys at their girly sleepover.

"I never really thanked peeves before but after that I might invite him to the spring ball." Said pansy as they entered the room of requirement.

"Hi Ginny, gra- Hermione." Pansy said, smiling and genuine smile. After all she didn't need enemies.

"Heya, what did peeves do?" Ginny asked them. Before the 3 slytherins started to recite the story of peeves and the box of rotten eggs to all those in the room. The girls were all shrieking with laughter by the end.

"and- and then Drake stood up and- and" Millicent laughed loudly "he complained to peeves and then an egg smacked him right in between the eyes!" all the girls were rolling about and shrieking. This was going to be fun.


End file.
